


我在游戏里痛骂的菜鸡是我助教14

by Old_Scenery



Category: M/M - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Scenery/pseuds/Old_Scenery





	我在游戏里痛骂的菜鸡是我助教14

说是这么说，可把自己喜欢的人抱在怀里，怎么可能看得进去书。不到十分钟，陆骁的目光就不可控制地集中到了顾熹年露出领口的一截后颈上。那一段脖颈从乌黑的短发间延伸出，又白又软，像刚剥了壳的鸡蛋一样，还飘散着淡淡的沐浴露的清香。

陆骁不知不觉间就意乱情迷，凑了上去，在那后颈上细嗅、磨蹭，然后吮吻舔弄。

顾熹年登时一颤，仿佛一道电流从尾椎直接打上大脑。

“原来你这里也是敏感点啊，昨晚都没有发现。”陆骁蹭着他的脖子，调笑道。

顾熹年刚要挣开他，忽觉一只手强行深入自己两腿间，在自己大腿内侧来回抚摸。还不待他反应，另一只手撩起T恤下摆，从他小腹一路摸上胸口。

“陆骁！”顾熹年慌忙去抓他的两手。

“别动，”陆骁贴在他而后沉声道，“让我摸摸……”

顾熹年不知为什么，听到这句话竟就真的不动了，任由他两只手在自己身上肆无忌惮地游走，双唇在自己后颈烙下一个又一个深吻。

陆骁炙热的体温穿透纤薄的T恤将顾熹年包裹，有力的心跳一下下打在他紧绷的神经上。两人胸背相贴，陆骁有力的双腿紧紧夹着顾熹年的腿，若有若无地磨蹭着。顾熹年明显地感觉到，陆骁胯间正一点一点胀大，最后硬邦邦地顶在自己臀隙间。

顾熹年紧紧抓住地毯，“别顶了……”

陆骁却恍若未闻，不停地耸动腰胯。

宽大的T恤挂在顾熹年身上，在这种情况下根本起不到遮挡的作用。陆骁随手一拉便把顾熹年那不甚合身的内裤扯了下来。

“陆骁！你这个混——啊！”顾熹年还来不及挣扎，便被陆骁掐住腰肢，坐到了他身上，勃发的凶器猛地挤了进去。干涩的入口被骤然撑开，过分清晰的摩擦感让顾熹年登时倒吸一口凉气。

陆骁不住吮吻他的后颈，双手在他胸前两点上又揉又捏，胯下还不停向上挺动。几处敏感点同时的刺激，让他几乎失去了意识，细碎的呻吟被不断顶出喉间。顾熹年十指发颤，紧紧攥住T恤下摆。

“以后都住在我家好吗？”陆骁贴在他而后沙哑道，“和我住一起吧……”

顾熹年意识被快感占据，根本无法思考。忽然，他感到腰肢被大力抬起，然后狠狠一按。“嗯！”

重力让那肆虐的硬物刺入到可怕的深度，顾熹年腰肢发软，再也无法支撑自己的身体，整个人靠近陆骁的怀里，瘦削的肩膀倚在他胸膛上。

“要不要跟我住一起？嗯？要不要？”陆骁不依不饶道。

顾熹年不答，眼中笼着雾，肩头随着喘息而一下下起伏。

“问你呢，要不要跟我住？”陆骁一边问，一边往他阳心上小幅度的顶。

“嗯……嗯！”顾熹年腰肢不断地战栗。

“快说，要不要？”

“要……要！”顾熹年回头，含着水的眼睛瞪着他。

陆骁仿佛被一颗炮弹打中，一把将顾熹年按在茶几上，捏住他细窄的腰，大开大合地抽插起来。

铺天盖地的快感电网一样将顾熹年笼罩，忽然，他一阵剧烈战栗，释放了出来。内壁随着高潮的到来而猛烈痉挛，夹得陆骁浑身一抖，随之在顾熹年体内深处爆发。喷射的过程中，他还小幅度地抽插着，同时细细亲吻着身下人的后颈。

许久后，顾熹年才从灭顶的快感中醒过神来，挣扎着转过头，眼中映着陆骁俊朗至极的脸庞。

“你这个混蛋……”他喘息着说，然后，拉过陆骁的脖子，在他唇上轻轻吻了一下。

陆骁猛地一愣，这是顾熹年第一次主动亲近他。狂喜席卷四肢百骸，他拉起顾熹年，将他紧紧拥在怀里。


End file.
